


Bones on the Seashore

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sirens, Angst, Assisted Suicide, But it's Close, F/F, It's not canibalism bc she's not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Zelda has been coming down to the shore for years now, watching the tide go out... And talking to the siren who patiently waits for the day she'll give in.





	Bones on the Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Zora Mermay/Maypha strike again, but this time it was also a Tumblr request from Sphye! Than you <3

"If the water is so dangerous, why are you always coming so close?"

"I don't know." Zelda answered simply, sitting down in the soft sand, letting the sea foam lap up onto her feet.

Mipha hummed, coming to a closer rock. "Where were you, yesterday?"

"Is it any of your business?"

She blinked those big, golden eyes, tilting her head to the side. "It could be, if you'd let it."

"For the last time: I'm not going any closer than this." Zelda crossed her arms. "Here is bad enough as it is."

"You were saying that back when you stayed only up there on the rock." Mipha pointed out. "And now you sit down here, letting the waves lap at your feet? Allowing a siren to be your only company?"

"You aren't my only company..." She argued, but she knew Mipha was right.

Zelda was much further out than the rock, now.

It had started at the beginning of last summer. Every year they traveled down to the ocean, and every year it just made her more miserable and more lonely than she was before. There was no one here; just her father... And the sirens.

The beach was beautiful, though. Untouched white sands, gentle tides, and water such a brilliant blue it could make you forget to be careful. But the truth was in the clean white bones littering the shore.  
She had wandered down, alone, to watch the sunset when she met Mipha. This beautiful woman, wearing nothing but a soft smile, her long red braids trailing down into the water.

Zelda knew there were sirens, but she hadn't cared. And every day she came back she wondered when Mipha would snatch her up, dragging her down into the ocean to be devoured, but... So far it hasn't happened yet. The littering of bones, animal and human, proved she would be more than willing, though. And sometimes Zelda wondered if that was why she kept coming back: the thrill of danger. The idea of finally kissing the gorgeous siren only to wash up on the shore later.

Picked clean though, of course. No flesh was ever left on the bones by the water. Mipha did too thorough of work for that.

"Mm, don't look at those." Mipha's soft voice startled her back to reality. "You don't need to worry about them."

Zelda took a deep breath in through the nose; there wasn't even a smell of death in the air. Or maybe that was the siren's magic.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" She swam up close, only just out of kicking range.

That was learned by experience. The first time Mipha swam too close, Zelda kicked her in the face. Now, though, she wondered if she would even resist.

Was there even anything for her here?

Looking at Mipha, now... It didn't seem like such a bad way to go. This girl, this siren, was the closest anyone got to understanding her in a long time.

She'd be lying if she said there were no feelings there.

"When you kill them." 

"Oh, no." Mipha smiled, shaking her head. "After the first bite? They don't feel a thing."

She licked her lips, sharp teeth just visible from behind her lips.

Zelda frowned. "Do you talk to all of them?"

"No. I lure them in, but... You're special, to me. Normally I wouldn't waste my time."

"What makes me special?"

Mipha shrugged, drawing nearer. "You talk. Most folks get the idea I'll kill them, and..."

"And they run?"

"And they run." She repeated. "Of course, that only seals it in... And it helps few of them are as beautiful as you."

Zelda blinked. "You find me beautiful?"

"Of course." Mipha whispered, coming closer still. "If I didn't... No, I would still talk to you. I love your mind."

"But you would still eat me?"

She laughed, teeth flashing. "Of course. It's just nature, you know? It's like... You pick flowers, don't you? You view art?"

Zelda nodded. 

"You take, and you want, and you consume beautiful things too." Mipha explained, now close enough she could reach out and touch her. "Things that you love..."

She shivered. "Love is certainly a strong word for it."

"I don't think it is. I'll miss you when you're gone."

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut. "You said it wouldn't hurt?"

"It wouldn't hurt, love; not after the first bite." Mipha promised. "Do you want to, now?"

"I'm just so tired." She sighed, letting her shoulders relax. 

"You can trust me; I won't hurt you." Mipha whispered, drawing her in closer, letting her eyes fall shut. "After all, you look so..."

They were going further into the water now, Zelda allowing herself to be pulled forward. She was so tired. So tired of resisting this, of resisting the honey-sweetness of Mipha's voice. She had wanted to join her in the water for so long, so why not now?

Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, Mipha's breath hot on her lips.

Zelda looked up, looking those amber eyes straight on. She had never noticed the flecks of green before. The way her pupils were little more than slits.

"You look so..." Mipha brushed her hair behind her ear, taking in a breath-

Sharp teeth flashed behind those perfect red lips.

"Delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom or Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
